


Matter of Control

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s05e10 The Stormy Present, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-28
Updated: 2004-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: J/D Post-epThe Stormy Present





	Matter of Control

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Matter of Control**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** J/D post-ep The Stormy Present  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Spoilers:** The Stormy Present  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm just borrowing them.  
**Feedback:** Is lovely and much appreciated. **Author's Note:** My thanks to the writing staff at TWW for not destroying this universe with canon. Last night's ep would work right into the little world I've created here, so here's another story in the "Matter" universe. 

This follows "A Matter of Time", "A Matter of Value", "A Matter of Memories" and "A Matter of Health" 

**Monday 11:00 PM**

"Sixteen?" Josh asked for the fortieth time since Donna had given him that little nugget of information. 

"I told you about Freddy Briggs when we did our partner information swap," Donna looked up from the Bill of Rights file. 

"Yes, yes you did, but I think you failed to mention you were 16 at the time," he grinned. 

"Does that bother you?" 

"No, not at all. I do hope you realize that our daughters won't be having sex until they are twice that age though," he finished his soda and threw the cup in the trash. 

Donna didn't say anything and when he looked up from the trash can he thought she might be about to pass out. 

"Donna?" 

"Our what?' she shook herself out of the haze. 

"Our daughters Donnatella," he got up from his chair and circled around to the front of the desk. 

"Our what?" she smiled up at him. 

"Our children, our offspring, our progeny as it were," he leaned down and placed his hands on the arms of the chair she was seated in. 

"That dress is really hot," he whispered before kissing her gently. 

"You were pretty obvious in your appreciation of it earlier," she laughed against his lips. 

"You noticed?" 

"Manny the security guard noticed Joshua," she tried to look stern. 

"CJ didn't say anything," he defended. 

"CJ is in serious denial. She walks away whenever I mention your name. I have to preface everything work-related with the phrase `work-related' to keep her from fleeing," she giggled as Josh leaned back against the desk again. 

"Can we get out of here?" Josh asked as he turned off the desk lamp. 

"Yeah, these shoes are killing me," she held out a foot for emphasis. 

"Those shoes are really hot," he stared hard at her leg. 

"So you liked the outfit?" she stood from the chair and did a little twirl. 

"It took every ounce of control in my poor weak body not to throw you up against the wall in the Northwest Lobby and ravage you," he smiled. 

"You'd do anything to get out of Lincoln trivia night," she laughed and shook her head. 

A few strands of hair had slipped out of her bun during the course of the evening and Josh smoothed them back and tucked them behind her ear. He leaned in and whispered in that same ear. 

"Let's go home." 

********* 

"How old were you?" Donna asked as she ran her fingers along Josh's bare chest. 

"Huh?" he wasn't functioning fully yet, his brain still a little fuzzy after the really hot sex. 

"How old were you? You know, the first time," She looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows. 

"I don't remember," he mumbled and pretended to fall asleep. 

"You don't remember? You don't remember the first time you had sex? Did you suffer from a short bout of amnesia? How can you not remember?" 

"OK Kojak you found me out, I remember," he smirked and opened one eye. 

"So spill it Lyman. Presumably you were older than 16." 

"Yeah. I was 19. Sophomore year at Harvard." 

"Lisa something right?" 

"Harris. She was my biology tutor." 

"She really took her job seriously," Donna snorted. 

"Jealous?" he tickled her until she squealed. 

"No," she shrieked in opposition to the tickling and in answer to his question. 

"You're not jealous?" he stopped suddenly. 

"Of course not Josh. How could I be jealous of a girl you had sex with 21 years ago?" 

"She was my first," he tried to look offended. 

"And how was the sex?" 

"Not that good," he admitted. 

"My first time was awful, we didn't really know what we were doing. We were both so focused on doing it right we weren't even paying attention to how it felt," Donna giggled again. 

"What?" 

"When you really think about the fundamentals of it, sex is pretty silly," she laughed outright. 

"You think?" 

"Until you actually find a partner you love," she kissed him tenderly. 

********** 

"Can I use your phone?" she swept into his office with an arm full of files. 

"Your phone is not working properly?" he looked concerned. 

"My phone is fine Joshua, but I need to call Mrs. Lassiter and express the condolences of the White House and I'd prefer not to do it with 1,100 staffers milling around," she sighed. 

"It's all yours," he stood and took his coffee. 

Josh pulled another chair to his computer and proceeded to type. 

"Does it bother you if I'm in here?' he finally realized she hadn't made the call. 

"No not at all. I just don't want to do this." 

"I didn't really trade you to the other team, Leo suggested you take this." 

"It's not that. This woman just lost her husband, she's not going to want to talk to me." 

"She was the First Lady of the United States, she knows all about protocol Donna." 

Donna dialed the number and introduced herself to Mrs. Lassiter's personal assistant before being connected directly to the widow. 

"Mrs. Lassiter, I'm Donna Moss. I am very sorry for your loss Ma'am." 

Josh could only hear Donna's side of the conversation. 

"I'm sure it must be incredibly difficult for you. No, no Ma'am, I'm not married." 

At that Josh turned to observe his girlfriend. Donna was sitting in his chair, her legs tucked under her and the phone between her shoulder and chin and she was wringing her hands. 

"So we should discuss President Bartlet's arrival and the order for the service," Donna referred to her list. 

"Yes Ma'am, I do," she looked over at Josh, "I do love someone with my whole heart." 

He grinned at her and turned back to his computer. 

********* 

"I think Toby's drunk," she dropped lunch on Josh's desk. 

"At lunch time?" Josh looked up concerned. 

"Well he was singing," she shrugged. 

"That is not a good sign," Josh peaked in the bag and made a face. 

"What?" 

"Is that salad?" he made the face again. 

"There is salad, yes. There is also a turkey sandwich," Donna explained. 

"Is this part of the `keep Josh healthy' plan?" 

"I have a vested interest in that particular plan," she smiled. 

The ringing phone broke their gaze. 

"Josh Lyman's office. Yes, hello Mrs. Lassiter." 

"No, no you aren't bothering me at all. I spoke with Toby Zeigler and he will be your contact once President Bartlet arrives." 

"He'll identify himself, and well, Toby is hard to miss," Donna tried not to laugh. 

"Yes Ma'am I told him you wished to speak with President Bartlet. Of course Ma'am, thank you. You also," Donna slipped the phone back in the cradle. 

"She okay?" 

"She sounds very sad. I think I should call Toby again and remind him about the 5 minutes with the President," Donna mentioned as she dialed. 

"Hey Charlie, is he still conscious?" 

The End 


End file.
